Second Place
by Chibimax
Summary: No one likes to be put in second place. Not even Scout.


Second Place

I know I've said I wouldn't write any fic anymore, but there are some feelings that are bothering me and have to come off my chest. I apologize for going AU with the characters. I know their not perfect written, but I couldn't really place Engie in it as he isn't the one who would sleep with Scout's ma.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the idea that's based on what happened today.

"But…But, that's what we always do when I'm home." said Red Scout, before letting a deep sigh. "Okay. Okay, ma. Have fun, bye."

Scout put the phone on the horn again and clenched his trembling fists before walking straight to the outside door, slamming the door closed and ignoring a yelling Soldier for slamming a American man made door and an Engineer for not taking a coat with him as it was raining hard as hell outside.

Once outside, Scout ran fast as he could to one place he was sure he would be alone. The barn.

The barn was a place that used to held farm animals, but now held only Engie's and medic's cars in it. Scout climb on a ladder and started to pace around on the first floor. "Goddammit!" he yelled, hitting one of the beams. "Why couldn't she just say no to him?"

"Why does she always give him attention? Why did she put me in second place?"

Scout stood for a few minutes, until he heard a plank cracking. Scout looked over his shoulders and saw Red Spy standing behind him.

"Bonsoir, petite." He said with his most thick French accent.

"What'da want, Spoi?" bite Scout as he tried to fight the running tears.

"Nothing, just wondering why you 'ould be alone by yourself 'ere."

"That's none of your freaking business!" Scout yelled, turning around.

"Oh? Iz that zo?" The French said as he blew some smoke out. "You're red eyez are telling something else. And hitting the beam like that too. Has the lapin been 'art broken?"

"What'da you care? If I'm freaking heart broken or not?!"

"Excuse moi, but itz was your mother request to check on her 'ittle baby boy after zhe called."

"She called ya? Why would she call ya for that?!"

"Because, zhe told me you zound zad on the phone az zhe zaid zhe couldn't do the thingz you always do on your day off."

"Just piss off, Spoi! I've got nothing to say to ya! And stop seeing my ma! She has a boyfriend now…"

"I know."

Scout looked up and wanted to ask the French Spy how he knew, but then again, he was a Spy. Scout sighed and sat himself down in the hay.

Spy threw his cigarette away, before walking towards the young Scout. "Alors, are you going to tell me waz wrong or zhould I call your motheur and tell her zon iz têtu?"

Scout looked puzzled as he was trying to get what têtu mean. "No, ya don't." he sighed.

"Then why the long face, lapin?"

"Ever since ma introduced that guy to me, I hated him."

"Don't you 'ate every man zhe dates?"

"That's different! Sure, I was pissed when I'd found out you where banging her, but he…She…"

"When I've entre, you zaid something about zecond place?"

Scout sighed and looked at the hay in front of him. "Since she dates that guy, she puts me in second place. Every time when I come home or when me and my mom supposed to go and to stuff together, this Geogre, has to ruin everything!"

"Geogre, what doez he do then?"

"Well, every end of the month me and ma go shopping for her as it's the only time we can do something, but in the past few months I haven't been gone with my ma to anything! Every time it was something else! Last month she had to go bowling with the guy! Bowling! She even like bowling! And today she had to go to a spa with him!" said Scout angry. "It's always something! And when I'm just at home, the guy provokes me!"

"With your motheur in the same room? Nom de dieu! Itz haz to be a imbécile to do that." Spy said as he remembered how he was challenged by Scout and how Scout was told of by his mother.

"No! He only does that when ma isn't around. When she is, he acts nice." Scout's eyes started to watered. "But when I ask some attention from her…He starts to place his hands on her legs, rubbing her shoulder or even start to kiss her! When he starts to kiss her, it just disgusts me even more then when you did."

Spy looked at Scout as he saw him cry in front of him. Spy had caught Scout crying a few times. It was always when he and his teammates had been too hard on him for being the one for losing a few battles in a row with the BLU's. But he never had caught him crying for his family.

"It's just like I don't exist anymore for her!" Suddenly Scout grabbed the Red Spy, crying on his chest. "You gotta do something, Spy! I don't want to lose ma to that guy!"

Spy stared at Scout before wrapping his arms around the crying boy, rubbing his bad. "Alex…"Spy mumbled, before speaking louder. "Alexander, I will do everything in my power to 'elp you."

"How? You're stuck here."

"That doesn't mean I can't do something. Now, stop crying lapin. You don't want zoldier to zee you like this,don't you?"

"No…"

"Bien."

Scout pulled back from Spy, rubbing his tears from his red eyes. "Letz go back to base." Spy said as he was sure enough the boy was calmed down and stopped with raining.

Scout nodded and walked with Spy out of the barn. "Spai?"

"Qui?"

"How are you gonna get George away from my ma?"

"I'm ze Spy! I will never tell you how!"

Scout smiled a bit. "True."

Spy moved a corner of his mouth before he started to make plans how to break the turtle doves hearts.

Feeling as second place sucks even when you were told you always be number one.


End file.
